


Need you by my Side

by lb4



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gender Neutral, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: Most men plan something overly-romantic for a proposal. You fell in love with Spock exactly how he was, and he proposes in a way suited to your relationship.





	Need you by my Side

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic since I haven't written anything in almost 2 years, oops.

It seemed like every child growing up was bombarded with grand romantic gestures and “happily ever after”. 

 

What you had with Spock was none of those things - but for you, he was perfect. 

 

* * *

 

 

Looking out of the window from your dimmed room, cascades of light surrounded your eyes in a completely wonderful display.

Despite being constantly in the presence of stardust and constellations - you would never tire of the view. The endless brilliance is what compelled you to join Starfleet. 

From space, every single star was more stunning and vibrant than it was down on earth. Every planet you visited surpassed even your wildest imagination.

 

Many of your nights were spent like these - you and Spock in your shared quarters, enjoying each other’s quiet company and a form of intimacy unique to the two of you. 

The silence was comfortable - no words needed to be exchanged to share your feelings about the other. The ability to co-exist peacefully and lovingly was powerful, and a perfect representation of the love you shared. 

You often got lost in thought. Of all the possibilities of this universe and through all of space and time, you and Spock had ended up here, together. 

 

Whilst you gazed at the expanse of the quadrant passing by, Spock would usually read or listen to music. 

Spock had never verbalised such a thought, but he enjoyed listening to you hum absentmindedly as you gazed outside. 

He never thought he would enjoy such a pleasure. 

 

 

Your attention wavers when you hear your boyfriend move behind you - assuming he was getting up to acquire another book to read for the rest of the evening - instead he sits across from you, and takes your hand in his.  

 

“Hi.” You whisper sweetly and look to him. He is already staring out at the panorama beyond your window - deciding to enjoy this moment together, you turn your thoughts back to the stars. 

 

The comfortable and intimate moment passes by, and you cherish the feeling of his warmth beside you, his subtle scent and his hand in yours. 

 

“(Y/N).” His voice is low and gentle - but still tears you away from your quiet contemplation.

 

You catch the soft intensity in his deep brown eyes and share a bright, unrestrained smile with him. Even that struggles to convey the simple joy you feel in this moment.

His lips curl and the corner of his eyes crinkle in a way usually reserved just for moments like these. 

 

“One of the things I most truly admired about my mother was her capacity to love.”  He began speaking unexpectedly. 

 

You turn your full attention toward him and reposition yourself closer.

 

“As a child, I always sought to suppress my emotional inclinations. You helped me find again what made me human - whole.” 

“When we first became acquainted, it would have been the logical choice for you to dismiss me as cold and unfeeling. 

When I came to the realisation I loved you, it would have been sensible for me to hide this, rather than face the realities of my lifespan far surpassing your own.” 

 

A beat passes, and you are tempted to open your mouth to speak. 

 

“We share what we do out of love. Now, I see the logic in choosing to share my life with the person who makes all moments have meaning.” 

“I ask you for many more years of your love and patience and promise the same in return. I ask for you to take me as your husband.” 

 

Without needing to think, you lean into Spock. Your hand gently caresses his face as you capture his lips in a tender kiss that leaves the two of you breathless. 

You whisper into his lips.

“Of course, Spock.” 

 

The moment was perfect.

Real, normal, and so fitting for the life you two shared.

Your love didn’t always need to be spoken in love poems or expressed with flowers and gifts. It was in everything you do, everything you share. 

Unspoken, and now eternal. 

  
  



End file.
